buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
| | | | | | }} | gueststarring = | }} | costarring = | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | uncredited = }}}} }} "Home" is the season finale of the fourth season of Angel and the eighty-eighth episode overall. Written and directed by Tim Minear, it was originally broadcast on May 7, 2003 on the WB network. Synopsis After finally defeating Jasmine, Connor roams the streets of Los Angeles alone and confused about his place in the world. Meanwhile, an undead Lilah Morgan offers Angel Investigations a deal they cannot refuse: Control of the LA branch of the newly reopened Wolfram and Hart. They can work there, allowing them access to every secret file. Lilah explains that the "Senior Partners", the ruling counsel of the demonic firm whom are based in Hell, have now relinquished the evil firm as thanks for the gang's part in the recent events in bringing back chaos and discord in Los Angeles (see "Peace Out"). Angel will also be rewarded with a file on the Sunnydale apocalypse. Meanwhile, Connor, realising he has no future in a world he cannot comprehend, takes hostages in a nearby mall, and plans to blow himself up with them. When Angel discovers what's going on, he is offered a chance to give Connor what he desires, even if it means giving him up. Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne cautiously consider joining the evil outfit to get access to wealth and power on Earth. Angel makes an "executive decision" and accepts Wolfram & Hart's offer on behalf of his team. The trade was that Connor is erased from every person's memory, and he is placed within a loving family, with no recollection of his dark past. Angel drives to Sunnydale, but stops and silently watches his son happily having dinner with his new family. Continuity *Last appearance of Lilah Morgan. *The episode contains a number of connections with Buffy. Wesley's Wolfram and Hart guide, Rutherford Sirk, comments that the Watchers Council no longer exists, a reference to the events of the Buffy episode, "Never Leave Me". Following the events of this episode Angel takes a trip to the Hellmouth for "End of Days" and "Chosen", bearing an amulet that will be worn by Spike in Buffy's final battle. *The 'false' prophecy, "The father will kill the son," appeared to come true when Angel seemingly kills Connor by cutting his throat. Behind the Scenes Production *Last episode with Charisma Carpenter and Vincent Kartheiser as regulars. They will each make guest appearances in Season 5. *Last episode with Stephanie Romanov, though her character, Lilah, does make appearences in the Spike graphic novels. *The sporting goods store that Connor has seized is in fact the lobby of Paramount Studios. The peak of the logo can be seen on the balcony. *The scientist Knox who shows Fred around the laboratories of Wolfram & Hart is played by Jonathan M. Woodward, who also plays Holden Webster in the Buffy episode Conversations with Dead People, season 7 episode 7. Woodward also appeared in an episode of Firefly, meaning that the actor has a "trifecta"—he has appeared in Buffy, Angel, and Firefly. Pop Culture References *Originally, Tim Minear wanted to call Rutherford Sirk's character "Hitchcock" as an homage to Alfred Hitchcock and a reference to the Hitchcockian qualities of Wolfram & Hart. But they decided it was too obvious, so they gave him the name "Sirk" instead, after Douglas Sirk, a director who was a contemporary of Hitchcock. On the commentary track, the director says that Angel is akin to a Sirk movie in that it is about men and women and their relationships, it's a melodrama, and it's a potboiler. Other *Though Connor says that "you can't be saved by a lie", Angel does just that by giving him a new identity. Category:Episodes featuring Lilah Morgan